Waiting For You
by HUNNIEKAIKIM
Summary: ChanHun! i can't make a summary, so just reading my fanfic! CHANHUN CHANHUN CHANHUN! CHANHUNSHIP LETS ENJOY THIS FANFIC! DONT BE SIDER!


WAITING FOR YOU.

Cast : Oh SeHoon.| Park ChanYeol.|

Other Cast : Park HyeJin a.k.a Chanyeol's mother. | Kris Eks EXO.| Im YooNa.|

Genre : Friendship.| Romance.| Little Humor.| etc.|

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Member EXO's is Heaving of SM ent' and their Parent's. Story and Idea is pure mine

Warning! : This is Boy's love. Typo's, and etc.

Summary : " kenapa kau selalu melukisku? kau bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalamu padaku." "Hunnie,aku akan pergi ke Italia." "Sehunna, cepatlah datang. chanyeol sudah pulang,tapi dia mengalami kecelakaan." "apa aku mengenalmu?" "chanyeol, tak apa jika kau melupakan semuanya. ayo,kita buat kenangan baru bersama-sama." "hal inilah yang kuingat pertama kali."

Don't Like?

Don't Read and close you're Tab,please.

* * *

Namanya Park ChanYeol. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, kulitnya sama seperti kulit orang korea kebanyakan, putih. dia mahir dalam memainkan semua alat musik dan suka menyanyi. suaranya memang bass khas lelaki, namun ketika menyanyikan sebuah lagu, suaranya seakan menyatu dengan musik yang dimainkan, sangat indah.

Itu semua tidak seberapa, ada satu yang sangat aku sukai dari semua kejeniusannya, yaitu kehebatannya dalam melukis. seperti sekarang, ia sedang duduk membelakangiku, yang jelas-jelas adalah objek lukisannya. dasar bodoh!

"kenapa kau selalu melukisku? kau bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalamu padaku." ujar sehun sedikit kesal. selalu seperti ini, saat ia bertandang kerumah minimalis chanyeol, maka ia akan ditarik dan disuruh duduk diatas bangku tinggi dan,hell! itu sangat lama.

"karena kalau modelnya seorang manusia, aku hanya bisa melukismu,hunnie." dan jawabannya sukses membuat sehun merona malu,karena jawaban itu juga sehun betah duduk berlama-lama demi chanyeol. pemuda manis bersurai coklat almond itu memukul pelan bahu chanyeol yang dibalas kekehan ringan.

"oh iya hunnie, besok aku akan pergi ke Italia."

Tubuh sehun menegang, matanya bergerak tak tentu arah. bibirnya ia gigit,mengabaikan rasa sakit dibelahan berwarna merah itu.

Gosh. Chanyeol mengatakannya seolah akan berkata 'aku akan pergi kesupermarket.' sangat santai.

"be-berapa lama?" tanya sehun. ujung kaosnya yang berkerah v-neck ia cengkram.

chanyeol mengernyit mendengar nada suara sehun bergetar. "hei, kau kenapa?aku tak lama. cuma 2 tahun."

Hell yeah! CUMA 2 tahun. ternyata chanyeol mengikuti program pertukaran siswa seni dengan murid Italia. Welcome to me, boring life without chanyeol.

sehun masih mengingat kata-kata chanyeol. _"aku akan mengirimkan yang kulukis disini padamu,tenang saja."_ dan dia menepatinya, sekali 1 minggu akan ada lukisan yang dikirim dari Italia.

kalau dipikir, chanyeol memang susah ditebak dari dulu.

 _sehun and chanyeol, 5 year's old._  
 _"sehunnie, aku akan terbang." ujar chanyeol semangat. sehun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?'_  
 _yah,pada akhirnya chanyeol terbang dengan sayap buatannya. dan,yap. tentu saja park 'bodoh' chanyeol itu terjatuh dan berakhir dengan sehun yang harus menggendongnya pulang._

sehun tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian lucu itu. dia ingat saat tiba dirumah chanyeol, ibu pemuda tinggi untuk ukuran umurnya itu terkejut dan mencubit pipi chanyeol yang terluka. gemas sekaligus marah ketika sehun selesai menceritakan semuanya.

 _sehun and chanyeol, 11 year's old._  
 _"sehunnie, aku akan mengetes sampai sejauh mana aku bisa mengendarai sepeda." ujar chanyeol dengan memegang sebuah sepeda ukuran sedang._  
 _sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. pasrah. "jangan lagi." gumamnya._  
 _2 week's later._  
 _"apa yang kaupikirkan,bocah?" hardik seorang polisi dengan tubuh chanyeol dipelukannya. ia menemukan chanyeol tergeletak tak berdaya dipinggir jalan. setelah ditanya ini itu akhirnya ia mengerti kalau chanyeol sedang mengendarai sepeda dari seoul dan akhirnya sampai tersesat ke BUSAN..! so crazy,man! ditambah lagi jika ciri-ciri anak yang di'pungut'nya sama dengan anak hilang yang sangat menghebohkan dimedia seoul._  
 _sehun berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf. polisi itu mendengus geli._  
 _"besok tolong kau jaga kekasihmu ini." ucap polisi itu. sehun dan chanyeol merona hebat._  
 _"KAMI BUKAN SEPASANG KEKASIH..!" teriak mereka bersamaan._

sehun senyum-senyum sendiri. kakaknya, kris sampai terheran melihat sikap adiknya itu.  
"oey. apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya kris tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari camilan yang dimakannya.

"kapan si Park Chanyeol bodoh itu pulang? ini sudah 2 tahun lebih 5 bulan, dia mengingkari janjinya  
padaku,kak. lihat saja jika dia datang kesini, akan kujambak rambutnya." desis sehun. bahkan kris yang mendengar-tanpa merasakan jambakan rambut dari adiknya- pun bergidik ngeri.  
"calm down, little brother."

~ Call me baby..Call me baby..~  
sehun tersentak dari lamunan bodohnya ketika benda tipis berwarna hitam metalik bergetar dalam kantong celana jeans selututnya.

~ HyeJin auntie is calling.~

"Halo?"  
terdengar beberapa gumaman tidak jelas dan suara derap langkah yang sepertinya berasal dari  
high heels wanita.

"Bibi? what's wrong? Are you okay?" tanya sehun khawatir. tanpa dijelaskanpun ia tau kalau ibu chanyeol itu berada di Rumah sakit karena ada beberapa dari gumaman itu menyerukan 'dokter' dan suara monitor detak jantung.

"Not me,hunna. Cha-chanyeol kecelakaan diperjalanan pulang." suara hyejin terdengar bergetar,merangsang sel pada otak jeniusnya. menyebabkan wajahnya memucat dan tubuhnya terduduk lemas diatas karpet.

"Kris." panggil sehun nyaris berbisik. tentu saja ketika sambungan telepon telah diputus secara sepihak oleh ibu chanyeol.

"hn?"

"pick me up to the hospital,now."

"as your wish, little brother." kris terkekeh.

* * *

berlari di lorong rumah sakit itu menyusahkan,tentu saja. harus pandai meliukkan tubuh diantara perawat dan pasien yang berlalu lalang disana. Thanks for club dance, pikir sehun.

"Chanyeol..!" pekik sehun ketika membuka pintu dengan tulisan '204 Room's. VVIP."  
ia langsung menghela nafas lega melihat chanyeol sedang duduk dengan tangan memegang sumpit dan tangan yang lain memegang mangkuk berisi nasi dan sayuran hijau.

"What are you doing on my room,sir?" tanya chanyeol sinis. sehun menegang.

"what are you talking about..! i'm you're best friend,chanyeol. what do you mean about 'sir', bastard?" maki sehun setelah mendekat kearah chanyeol.

sedangkan chanyeol tertegun. ia seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya.

 _"what do you think about this one?"_  
 _"so bad, bung."_  
 _"really? oke, i have to choose any clothes again."_  
 _" whatever,sir."_  
 _"what are you talking about? i'm you're bestfriend,chanyeol. what do you mean about 'sir'?"_

"ouh, sorry. sepertinya aku salah kamar." ucap sehun sendu sebelum chanyeol membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu.

lagi, chanyeol tertegun. dadanya sesak melihat pancaran mata sehun yang mengandung kekecewaan.

Sret.

sehun tersentak ketika merasakan ibu jari seseorang mengusap air matanya yang menggenang dipelupuk mata dengan iris coklat itu.  
"jangan berekspresi seperti itu. aku tidak tau kenapa,tapi disini..." chanyeol,pelaku pengusapan itu menekan dada kirinya, "...rasanya sesak sekali."

"chanyeol, apa benar kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya sehun dengan suara pelan. chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"benar juga. apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya chanyeol balik. sehun tersenyum miris.

"tak apa. sudahlah, lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja makanmu, chanyeol." tanpa berbicara apa-apa lagi, chanyeol memakan nasinya dengan perlahan, dikarenakan nafsu makannya yang berkurang drastis melihat wajah sehun tadi.

 _'sebegitunya kau melupakanku,chanyeol?'_

Pagi itu sehun terbangun diatas ranjang yang sangat asing baginya. butuh beberapa detik menyadari kalau ia sedang berada dirumah sakit, lebih tepatnya diatas ranjang chanyeol-yang telah menjadi orang asing dengannya. bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, tapi karena chanyeol tak ada dimana-mana.

"Chanyeol..! kau dimana? jangan bercanda,park dobi..! ini sama sekali tidak lucu..!" pekik sehun, ia baru sadar berada dirumah sakit ketika salah seorang perawat masuk dan menegurnya.

"sorry,sir. ini di rumah sakit. jangan mengganggu ketenangan pasien lain. ngomong-ngomong,apa anda mencari tuan Park ChanYeol?" tanya perawat ber-name tag 'Im YooNa' itu.

sehun dengan cepat sekali mengangguk,tanpa disadarinya. perawat itu tertawa pelan melihat reaksi sehun yang begitu berlebihan.

"Tuan Chanyeol berada ditaman belakang, apa perlu saya antar?" tawar yoona yang ditolak halus oleh sehun.

"tidak usah. aku bisa sendiri." yoona tersenyum lalu kembali keluar.

saat itu juga sehun keluar dari kamar inap chanyeol dan berlari menuju sebuah taman dengan kolam dan air mancur kecil ditengahnya. mata tipisnya segera mengeluarkan buliran bening ketika chanyeol menatapnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"hunna. boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan senyum khas seorang park chanyeol.

"Bodoh..! kupikir kau menghilang lagi meninggalkanku. kau tak tau bet-"

Slurp.

sehun membatu. wajahnya merona merah. astaga,apa yang baru saja dilakukan chanyeol? yah, chanyeol hanya tidak tahan ketika sehun terus menjatuhkan airmatanya, karena itu ia menjilat kelopak mata sehun yang tertutup ketika mengatakan 'kau tak tau'.

"kalau terkejut air mata pasti berhenti." ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar. sehun tersadar dan langsung menetralkan jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit sekaligus bahagia.

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

senyuman lebar chanyeol berganti lembut. ia mengusak surai sehun hingga sebagian terjatuh didahi putih itu.

"aku sedang melukis pemandangan itu." chanyeol menunjuk sebuah ruangan dilantai 3 yang tampak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bangsal anak penderita kanker.

"kenapa?"

"kau tau? melihat anak-anak itu berjuang melawan penyakitnya membuatku terenyuh. padahal mereka sedang sakit parah,tapi mereka tetap tertawa lepas, bermain layaknya anak biasa. aku kagum dengan mereka. karena nanti sore aku sudah pulang, setidaknya aku ingin memberi mereka hadiah berupa lukisan."

sehun tersentak. _'benar juga. kalau chanyeol melukisku pasti ia mengingatku.'_  
"chanyeol, bisa tolong kau lukiskan aku?" tanya sehun penuh harap.

tatapan mata chanyeol yang awalnya girang berubah menjadi dingin dan..menyesal. "aku tak bisa melukismu."

raut wajah sehun menjadi kecewa. sekelebat kata-kata chanyeol melintas dikepalanya. _"karena jika model manusia aku cuma bisa melukismu,hunnie."_

"pembohong." gumam sehun tanpa sadar.

"ya? kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"ah,maaf. bukan apa-apa." setelah itu sehun berlari meninggalkan chanyeol menuju arah yang tak dikenalnya,sampai kakinya tersandung dan menubruk sebuah kanvas lukisan didepannya.

lukisan chanyeol. dan objek didalamnya sama. yaitu dirinya,sehun. ternyata chanyeol tidak melupakannya, buktinya banyak sekali lukisan tentang dirinya,kemungkinan besar itu adalah lukisan chanyeol selama di italia. tangan sehun terulur mengambil sebuah lukisan, yang langsung dipeluk dan dibasahi oleh air matanya yang kembali mengalir.

"hunna."

Deg.

"eng? bukankah itu lukisanku? aku merasa familiar dengan orang didalamnya. aku selalu melukisnya selama berada dirumah sakit beberapa hari ini. apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya chanyeol beruntun. menambah luka menganga dihati sehun.

"chanyeol." panggil sehun. chanyeol bergumam menjawab. sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lukisan chanyeol.

"terimakasih." ucapnya dengan senyum manis sehingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit setelah membalik badannya kearah chanyeol.

chanyeol melebarkan matanya. senyum itu. senyum yang sama yang terus dilukisnya. apa mungkin...?

"aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu nanti setelah pulang,bye the way, bisakah aku mengambil ini?"

* * *

"chanyeol, kau dimana?" panggil sehun ketika sampai di rumah chanyeol. matanya menjelajah bagian rumah yang tetap tidak berubah walaupun sudah 2 tahun ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

"aku disini." sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk menoleh kesamping. ia menemukan chanyeol sedang berdiri bersandar dipintu dengan baju tanpa lengan dan celana jeans panjang. wajah dan tangan serta pakaiannya kotor oleh cat lukis.

"kau benar-benar tak mau ingatanku kembali?" tanya chanyeol. sehun tertegun sebelum tersenyum.

"chanyeol,tak apa jika kau melupakan semuanya. ayo,kita buat kenangan baru sebanyak-banyaknya."

chanyeol tersenyum lembut yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya dibandingkan senyum lebar,terlampau lebar malah. ia menuntun sehun untuk duduk disebuah kursi yang didepannya terdapat kanvas ditutupi kain putih,dilihat dari keadaanya,sepertinya chanyeol baru saja selesai melukis lukisan ini.

dengan perlahan ia berdiri dibelakang sehun,mengulurkan tangannya dari belakang untuk membuka kain penutup itu.

"lalu, hal inilah yang pertama kali kuingat."

mata sehun melebar. itu...dirinya. bibirnya bergetar, akan mengeluarkan tangisan memalukannya lagi.

"jadi,kau sudah ingat semuanya?" tanya sehun memastikan. chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"aku pulang,hunnie." ucapnya dengan tawa renyah. "maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama ini."

sehun berbalik dan langsung menghambur memeluk leher chanyeol. ia menangis terisak dibahu lebar pemuda tinggi itu.

"se-selamat d-datang,cha-chanyeol."

END.

A/N : IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION! sorry, i using little bit english, because,you know? so hard to translate this fanfic. i was made this fanfic with english. but, i was publish it on my indo acc. and, VOILA~ my brother helped me to translate this. hope you like it. and, last but not least, review please! i will be owner if you want to review this fanfic. thank you!


End file.
